


Healing Hands

by LunaUlric



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, FFXV, Insomnia General Hospital, Luna as a surgeon, Nyx as a pediatrician, Some comfort, lunyx, otp: princess and the glaive, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: Hospital AU where Luna is a surgeon on her first year of residency and Nyx is an attending pediatrician. Luna deals with confidence issues and seeks Nyx's comfort.------**This is a requested fic on tumblr**loveiscosmicsinasked: For your fic requests, only if you don’t have slots open because I don’t wanna be greedy lol I was thinking of our Hollywood AU, Mad Nyx, and several Modern AUs in general but... Luna having a less than stellar day and Nyx knows just the trick to cheer her up





	Healing Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveiscosmicsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/gifts).



> Y’know, picking an AU from what we have is as much struggle as writing this fic LOL. Hollywood AU and Mad Nyx AU sounded enticing but I picked Hospital AU because it fits with that trope the best. And don’t worry about being greedy xD.
> 
> For those who don’t know, Hospital AU is one of the modern AUs but obviously, they’re doctors. Nyx is an attending pediatrician and Luna is a resident surgeon. 
> 
> Special thanks to [@fabulanova-ffxv](http://fabulanova-ffxv.tumblr.com/) for beta reading

“He had complications.” **  
**

“Complications?”

Luna barely kept her hands from flinching and quickly hid them behind her back. The old woman staring at her in worry didn’t help, already holding an embroidered handkerchief in case there was bad news. She wasn’t too distraught but the resident surgeon just needed to end the pause quickly.

“There was a rupture in the artery, an unexpected problem, but we were able to remedy it soon enough.”

Comfort hadn’t reached to the old woman’s face. “Is he in pain? Is he gonna be alright?”

“He is not in pain and he is comfortable. He’s still under sedation and-”

“When can I see him?”

“You can see him after this, Mrs. Amiticia .”

The woman finally smiled and hugged the blonde doctor. “Thank you for saving him!”

“We’re just doing our job.” she replied simply. Luna didn’t wear the smile long and felt her hands shake. Soon after the embrace, she asked the nurse to accompany the patient’s spouse to her recovering husband. She lingered to watch. The patient was still unconscious, the monitors beeped in good intervals, the old woman sat beside her husband and held his listless hand. The patient was going to be fine. Everything was going to be fine.

It had been utter chaos in the operating room. At least in Luna’s perception, it was.

Blood, sweat and tears couldn’t stop the bleeding. Her miracle hands, as her mother had dubbed them, were stiff and shaky that it was deemed dangerous to have her continue with instruments. The attending surgeon took over and Luna could only watch how the patient was saved from the brink of death. When the patient was finally stabilized, she didn’t wait for the attending to give her the disapproving look she expected. She just left, throwing away the gloves, the apron, the cap and the face mask - everything that got touched by blood. She ended up resting in silence on a bench that was far enough from the busyness.

She stared at her hands and wondered why she ever believed she was good at this.

Childhood dreams of saving lives in operating tables were so distant. This wasn’t her living the dream, it was her realizing her powerlessness and defeat that even the hands she was most proud of had lost their magic. What had happened? She wasn’t so sure. She didn’t want to relive the panic in her mind and chose to wear the white coat over the scrubs because maybe it would help her retell to the patient’s loved one about what happened.

The patient was fine but he was almost Dr. Nox Fleuret’s failure.

Luna left with her hands in the coat’s pockets. She let her feet drag her to familiar hallways. Stark white walls turned into green and pink cartoon characters. The tiles began to have stick-on footprints, leading her to a particular observation window.

The pediatric ward was as blithe as usual. The children with instruments connected on them and bandages wrapping their frail bodies wore smiles every so often. Stuffed toys lined up their beds and the attending doctor made comical faces just to distract a child while a nurse gave a medicine shot. Luna couldn’t hear the child laugh but seeing the face was enough to smile about. The pediatrician pressed on his back and bent his neck to stretch before swiveling to the window.

Dr. Ulric gave Luna a greeting smile and a small wave. She waved back and knew she didn’t need to enunciate. He gave a few seconds of instructions to the nurse before he went outside to meet the blonde. He wore his white coat well as always but the tie with a Superman ‘S’ all over it was, well…

“Nice tie.”

Nyx dropped the smile. “Don’t start.”

Luna giggled. “I’m not saying anything. I really think it’s nice.”

“Well, the nurses say I’m too much into hero worship but at least the kids say I look cool.”

Alway for the kids, of course. One time he even wore a Captain America costume for work. The shield doubled as a clipboard for notes and the braids were peeking at the edge of his ‘helmet’. It was a hilarious and interesting sight no one forgot. But it was also heart melting to watch when he attended to the sick children.

Nyx didn’t skip a beat. “Fatigue? Nausea? Pain? You need an antibiotic shot?”

“Well…” she sighed, going along with his humor-masked concern. “If you have an extra bed in the ward, I could use some shut eye.”

“A bed in the ward I don’t have to offer and it’s too small for you anyway.” he replied. “But…”

He gave her soft look and pulled her close to a hug. Something she actually needed. Something he had a knack of doing besides curing diseases and making children laugh. She let her shaky hands return the embrace, letting her fingers play with the fabric of his coat. His hand rubbed her back and his chin rested on her head. He held her in a way that they were almost dancing be swayed into a rhythm as if to coax her to sleep. Luna wished she could just do that - just sleep into his arms and forget about everything.

Nyx had been her closest confidante in the hospital since they quickly formed a friendship from their first shift together in the ER. She was the new girl and he had been in the hospital for a while. It was surprising, really, because she and he were from different worlds. Luna came from a long line of wealthy physicians and Nyx was the first in his family to take up medicine. She grew up in the peaceful Tenebrae and he grew up in the war-torn Galahd. Her mother inspired her to be a doctor and he found his calling after a stint in the army as a combat medic.

They just found each other in ER and that was it. They just clicked.

“Want to help me with something?” he mumbled.

She looked up to him to ask silently.

“There’s this kid. He goes into tantrums just by showing the needle.”

“And you think I can help?”

He shrugged. “Well, you have the miracle hands.”

She rolled her eyes. “You sound like my mother.”

“But it’s true.” he countered with a smirk.

She knew he was just getting her into this task to keep her up, not because he really needed help. He could do it with the nurses and it’ll be over quickly.

But she trusted him enough to go along with what he was trying to do.

Together they entered the ward for the task, passing the patient’s beds in the path. Some of the children played with their toys or chatted with each other and with the nurses, some just laid in bed resting, some noticed Nyx and greeted him. He briefed Luna about the child. Accidental poisoning, a parent in the same status. He prepped the syringe and gave it Luna before they got to a bed in the corner. A dark-haired child immediately had eyes on both doctors, Luna hid the syringe in her pocket. The child looked old enough to be aware of needles and young enough to get really scared by them.

“Hey Vic!” Nyx greeted with the friendliest of his smiles. “This is Dr. Nox Fleuret. She’ll be helping you with medicine, okay?”

Vic looked at the pediatrician and said in a sniffling voice. “Where’s my mom?”

“She’s in a different room, getting better.” Nyx replied.

Vic went quiet and stared at Nyx’s tie. The doctor didn’t waste time. He gave Luna a quick glance - code for ‘get read’ and proceeded to talk. “Do you like this tie?”

Vic nodded “… Are… are you Superman?”

Nyx laughed. “No, but I know him. He’s the one who gave me this tie.”

And the child smiled until Luna was cautiously sat beside him and prepared the needle. But before he started to pull his arm away, Nyx sat on the other side.

“It’s okay, it’s just medicine.” he assured. “She’s Superman’s friend too. In fact, she has superpowers.”

That brought the kid’s attention away from the needle. “What kind of superpowers?”

“She has miracle hands.”

Luna gave him a look but Nyx just shrugged and countered with a sorry-but-please-follow-through-with-this look. The blonde just shook her head and proceeded with the task. As Nyx and Vic talked about Superman and other superheroes - mostly about how Superman supposedly gave him the tie - Luna was already had the needle inserted and started injecting. Vic didn’t even notice that she was done.

“There.” she announced. “You got your medicine now.”

The kid looked genuinely shocked. “It’s over?”

Luna beamed. “Yeah, you’re gonna fine now.”

“Cool!” Vic exclaimed. “I didn’t feel anything! You do have miracle hands!”

Luna brushed it off but Nyx continued on with the belief. He told stories of how Luna once single-handedly saved a dying man in ER once and other stories of her saving people from the brink of disaster. It was as if she really was a superhero. The kid was so enamored by the stories that she saw how the fear eventually disappeared from his eyes.

And she eventually noticed how swift her hands were able to do the simple procedure. No shakes and all.

Soon, Nyx ended the chat with a friendly goodbye. Both shuffled out the ward while other kids said goodbye to him. And when they were out and from children’s view, he finally slouched. He complained about his sore back before he put a hand on his tummy. 

“Want to grab a snack?”

Luna nodded. “Sure.”

Nyx started to walk but she stayed. He noticed and turned back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” she looked at him with eyes so appreciative, and the memory of her misgiving so distant. “…. Thank you for that.”

Nyx gave her a lopsided smile and gazed at her softly like. “It’s the least I could do.”  

After that, Luna walked with him to the cafeteria and while they chatted together about other things that had transpired during the day, she glimpsed at her hands and thought about the make-believe and the fear. She thought about Nyx and him doing this everyday with that tacky Superman tie. He wore it with pride because he really saw himself as a hero. It sounded childish but it did the job to push him forward and to do his best.

Then she thought about her childhood dream - her mother’s nickname for her gifted hands. It was still here somehow, telling her she’d be back at the operating table and she’d save whoever needed saving. The thought made her proud to be here.


End file.
